Legislative Session: 06/05/15 - 06/06/15
Official Vote tally and Record of the Legislative Session held on the evening 06/05/15 (05/06/15) to the early morning of 06/06/15 (06/06/15). ''Speaker: Catharsis Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK'' Speaker Elections Acting Speaker Catharsis Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK called for a Speaker Election at 23:45 EST. *Catharsis Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK volunteered for the position, and was nominated by the following MP's: Texas Libertarian !!/qtLS7AkeFL, Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP, FatherTed NatSoc !LIL6hXrZPk, *ThePurifier was nominated by Smiley :) Alliance (Head of the Party) !!/bUhHCOt6wU. Catharsis Libertarian !!acVMK/7m6iK was elected (11/1) as Speaker for the Monday, Wednesday, and Friday sessions of Parliament. Bills Discussed *'The Banning of Interest Bill:' Interest charged by any private, chartered or government corporation, company or one-man business will be banned, as well as interest charged by the /pol/ government and independent, governmental or intergovernmental organisations within jurisdiction of the /pol/ government. This entails interest charged to other governments, corporations, companies, one-man businesses and varied sorts of organisations, as well as all debt charged to citizens. All aformentioned instances where debts are charged, will be instances were these debts are wholly interest-free, with the passing of this act. Proposed by GermanicUltranationalist !NBNWXT2C6M, Shadow Chancellor of the Exchequer on 06/03/15 *'The Lingual Bill:' #''This act mandates that the official language of parliament and of the people shall be English, while other languages are allowed to be spoken among the people, only English may be spoken in sessions of parliament.'' #''No official document or form intended for domestic uses printed by the government of /pol/ shall be written in any language save the official language of /pol/, English.'' #''No government-run classroom shall teach in any language but English, excepting classes intended to teach fluency in foreign languages to English-speakers, or fluency in English to non-English-speakers.'' *'Anti-Degenerate Bill:' Any citizen of /pol/ found to be an egregious and unrepentant degenerate shall face the choice of deportation or rehabilitiation in a public institution. Actions of a degenerate nature shall be defined as those actions lacking in morality and principle which cause social decay through corruption of the youth, weakening of our cultural institutions and customs, and/or attacking the traditional morality of our nation. Denegerate behaviors include but are not limited to homosexuality, paedophilia, zoophilia, transsexuality, persistant and unrelenting use of intoxicants to the point of detriment to personal physical and mental health, interracial relationships, and necrophilia. Additional behaviors must be added to this definition by the passage of Acts of Parliament, and the expansion of this list of prohibited behaviors is not to be expanded at the discretion of executive authorities, civil servants, or ministries concerned. In addition, the freedom of Jewish influence being necessary to the survival of a free state, any citizens of ethnic Jewish decent dating back as recent as two generations, shall leave the country voluntarily, or be forcibly deported, and all their possessions shall be seized by the state upon forcible deportation. *'Emergency Measures Bill:' Should /pol/ become inaccessible for any reason, the government will evacuate to s4s, part of our rightful clay. Should 4chan as a whole become inaccessible, the government will evacuate to the cripple (8chan). *'The King's Law:' To ensure equality before the law, all Acts of Parliament which are written to affect the entire citizenry of /pol/ shall be applied to that citizenry equally, regardless of distinctions of class, faith, or occupation. *'Independents Registration Bill:' #''In order to make it clear where each member of Parliament stands on the issues: '' #''Every non-aligned (independent) MP must create a wiki page for themselves, outlining their political views and ideology.'' #''Every MP, whose ideology differs significantly from the party they align with, is strongly advised (though not required) to create their own wiki page'' #''Every MP, regardless of their personal beliefs, is allowed to create their own wiki page to detail their beliefs, even if they align closely with the party they are a member of'' Speaker Election Tally #''Catharsis - Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K'' #''Catharsis - Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4'' #''Catharsis - Otto Wille KuusinenAlliance !ObzCfFy/.2'' #''Catharsis - Odysseus NatSoc !!9X6FmVuK62o'' #''Catharsis - Texas Libertarian !!/qtLS7AkeFL'' #''Catharsis - Cicero SPQR !!F4Zi0nPjGfE'' #''Catharsis - SudakaCerberus !!igHgKEj6TV/'' #''Catharsis - Net_User Libertarian !8c5.KK/9FU'' #''ThePurifier - Smiley :) Alliance (Head of the Party) !!/bUhHCOt6wU'' #''Catharsis - Ivnivs SPQR !!RwkY2ar0XE+'' #''Catharsis - Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t'' #''Catharsis - Trosky DeadWalking Alliance !!ir3SsEzL9eE'' Vote Tally *'The Banning of Interest BIll: Rejected (0/3/10)' #''Nay - Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K'' #''Nay - Otto Wille KuusinenAlliance !ObzCfFy/.2'' #''Abstain - Odysseus NatSoc !!9X6FmVuK62o'' #''Nay - Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4'' #''Nay - Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t'' #''Abstain - Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP'' #''Nay - Net_User Libertarian !8c5.KK/9FU'' #''Nay - Castor Libertarian !!TkDcwPc5LYX'' #''Nay - Texas !!/qtLS7AkeFL'' #''Nay - Cicero SPQR !!F4Zi0nPjGfE'' #''Nay - Ivnivs SPQR !!RwkY2ar0XE+'' #''Abstain - Trosky DeadWalking Alliance !!ir3SsEzL9eE'' #''Nay - Smiley :) Alliance (Head of the Party) !!/bUhHCOt6wU'' *'The Lingual Bill: Passed (9/0/4)' #''Nay - Otto Wille KuusinenAlliance !ObzCfFy/.2'' #''Aye - Cicero SPQR !!F4Zi0nPjGfE'' #''Aye - Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4'' #''Aye - Odysseus NatSoc !!9X6FmVuK62'' #''Aye - Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K'' #''Aye - Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP'' #''Aye - Ivnivs SPQR !!RwkY2ar0XE+'' #''Nay - Net_User Libertarian !8c5.KK/9FU'' #''Aye - Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu'' #''Nay - Smiley :) Alliance (Head of the Party) !!/bUhHCOt6wU'' #''Nay - Texas !!/qtLS7AkeFL'' #''Aye - Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t'' #''Aye - Achilles Cerberus !!B6U1FvWmM+1'' *'The Anti-Degenerate Bill: (5/1/9)' #''Nay - Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K'' #''Nay - Otto Wille KuusinenAlliance !ObzCfFy/.2'' #''Nay - Smiley :) Alliance (Head of the Party) !!/bUhHCOt6wU'' #''Nay - Net_User Libertarian !8c5.KK/9FU'' #''Aye - Odysseus NatSoc !!9X6FmVuK62o'' #''Nay - Texas Libertarian !!/qtLS7AkeFL'' #''Abstain - Ivnivs SPQR !!RwkY2ar0XE+'' #''Aye - Sir Zyklon, Prime Minister. NatSoc !!ndtY4Lv6geP'' #''Aye - Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4'' #''Aye - Achilles Cerberus !!B6U1FvWmM+1'' #''Aye - Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M'' #''Nay - Grand Admiral Trayvon Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw'' #''Nay - Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb'' #''Nay - Captain James Cleverly Empire !!gdK7p4uY7PB'' #''Aye - Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu'' #''Nay - LemonbeardIndependent !!UG6dICdjryD'' *'Emergency Measures Bill: (11/1/1)' #''Aye - Texas Libertarian !!/qtLS7AkeFL '' #''Aye - Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K '' #''Aye - Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4 '' #''Aye - Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb '' #''Aye - Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu '' #''Aye -Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M '' #''Aye - Smiley :) Alliance (Head of the Party) !!/bUhHCOt6wU '' #''Aye - Otto Wille KuusinenAlliance !ObzCfFy/.2 '' #''Nay - Grand Admiral Trayvon Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw '' #''Aye - Achilles Cerberus !!B6U1FvWmM+1 '' #''Abstain - Ivnivs SPQR !!RwkY2ar0XE+ '' #''Aye - Captian James Cleverly Empire !!gdK7p4uY7PB '' #''Aye - Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t '' *'The King's Law: (3/3/7)' #''Nay - Otto Wille KuusinenAlliance !ObzCfFy/.2'' #''Aye - Ivnivs SPQR !!RwkY2ar0XE+'' #''Nay - Israel Goldstein Patriarchy !!6fPF4C4qLJb'' #''Nay - Smiley :) Alliance (Head of the Party) !!/bUhHCOt6wU'' #''Nay - Grand Admiral Trayvon Galactic Empire !!5Kkz0CSD3pw'' #''Nay - Chancellor of the Exchequer GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc !NBNWXT2C6M'' #''Aye - Lovecraft Monarchist Party !!EmrJ7E1oqV4'' #''Nay - PolitischenKampf NatSoc !!vYKXWJMqzXG'' #''Nay - Captian James Cleverly Empire !!gdK7p4uY7PB'' #''Abstain - Illusive Man - Director !!nG9Zbkl3IIu'' #''Abstain - Peppa Greens Party !!k53m/WTKn+t'' #''Aye - Yaro Libertarian !!Mg0/n8IBn+K'' #''Abstain - LemonbeardIndependent !!UG6dICdjryD'' *'The Independent Registration Bill: (N/A - No Quorum) ' External Links #http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46135129/ #http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46143829/ #http://archive.4plebs.org/pol/thread/46147208/ See Also * Archives of Parliament * Legislative Docket * Polcode